Desert Airmine
Desert Airmine is a stage in Battle Bears Royale. It was added in the initial 1.0 release together with the Battlefield Airpad, Spacecraft and Huggable Factory. Stage details The Desert Airmine is the first asymmetrical stage in the game. It is built in three general levels, all split up on various smaller and bigger floating islands. The stage itself is a massive mine-looking place, featuring a larger oil drill in the very center of the map, which constantly alternates in going up and down. On the bottom level, are positioned three large islands, which makes for the red teams base. On the first island is the spawn points for all red teams players as well as a small hut which also hold a small Jump Pad. On the second island, a sombrero cactus is placed. This island also contains a jump pad which allows for access to the second level. The third and final island is positioned beneath the second level. Another Jump Pad allows for direct access to the above level. The second floor is the biggest floor and contains of one big, though weirdly shaped, island as well as a smaller island, accessible by a bridge. The biggest part of this island also works as the spawn point for the blue team, most recognizeable by the big helicopter landing pad. From this floor, players can access all levels of the stage either through a free fall or by using Jump Pads (for higher places). The third level consists of 2 smaller islands only connected by a very long jump using a Jump Pad which involves crossing the oil drill. If the player hits the oil drill in mid-air, it will count as a suicide. To safely cross this, the player must use the Jump Pads while the drill is down. The first island is plain only allowing for access to the second island. This second island, however, also allows access to a small windmill with a small platform from which players can shoot from. This place is often used by Snipers since it allows overview of almost the entire stage. Hitting the windmill itself will kill any player, counting it as a suicide. Lastly, there is a fourth hidden island, accessible from the second level. When the oil drill is up, players can access a small hole in the floor, giving them access to a small island. Here, the Bearzerker pickup can be found along with the Bonus Joules. A small Jump Pad allows for access back to the stage itself. The Demo is can be used efitiently here if you use his missiles correctly (mainly Happy Hour). If you stand under certain islands you can blast the Happy Hour onto the bottom of the island from below and get kills. Sixth Sense Goggles are extremely recommended here though. Pickups The Pickups in Desert Airmine can be located at the following positions: : Bearzerker: Located on the fourth hidden island, accessible from the second level of the stage when the oil drill is up. This is behind the jump pad : Imperial Basket Grande: Located on the windmill platform, accessible from the third level of the stage. : Medic Pack: Located on the second level on a small plank crossing the wide-open gap of the stage. : Shield: There are 2 shields in the Airmine. The one will appear on the third island on the bottom level. The other is located on the second floor, accessible by a tiny Jump Pad on a small container. : Bonus joules : Located on the fourth hidden island, accessible from the second level of the stage when the oil drill is up. Next to the Bearzerker powerup. Plant the Bomb In Plant the Bomb mode, the stage will be additionally featured with two bomb tubes and two bomb stands. The red bomb is located on the second level beneath the windmill, while the blue bomb is positioned on the third level, close to the windmill Jump Pad. The Bomb Tubes are located at each enemy team spawn point. Trivia *The Desert Airmine was the first clue of the addition of Graham, who was later added in update 1.4. Graham's face is drawn onto the oil drills' sides. *The Desert Airmine was the first asymmetrical stage in Battle Bears Royale. *This stage is dreaded due to the many places to commit suicide. Falling off the stage or hitting an obstacle is very likely to happen on this particular stage. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Stages Category:Maps Category:Team Battle Category:Plant The Bomb